The Tale of Angela Jekyll and Moira Hyde
by LocktheChest
Summary: An Overwatch AU inspired by the Jekyll and Hyde Musical. Dr Angela "Mercy" Jekyll is a brilliant doctor who is on the verge of a break through. She seeks to separate good and evil, the two forces that fight for the souls of man. However, her research could have terrible consequences, not only for her, but for the outside world as well. Feed back welcome, as I'm new to this.
1. Prologue

The Tale of Angela Jekyll and Moira Hyde

This is a report detailing the tragic tale of Angela Jekyll, a brilliant scientist who chased after an insane dream, not realizing it was leading her to disaster. These events played a major role in the fall of Overwatch, and as such, need to be recorded for history's sake.

This report is split into 2 types of sources; Angela's Journal, which tells a first hand account of these events, and recreations of certain events, told from a third person perspective.

I believe that doing this will not only let you see the story of what happened, but also the intent of the one responsible for all this.

As you read this, I beg you to not judge Angela too quickly. She was blinded by vision, by the chance to help those in need, to change the world. But let this tale be a warning, and example of what happens when someone blindly pursues a dream, ignoring everything else.

It can destroy everything.

Yours Truly,

Dr Winston Utterson.


	2. Entry 1: The Need to Know

**Entry 1: The need to know**

August 15th, 8pm

I've decided to keep a audio record, journal of sorts, as I'm on the verge of a breakthrough the likes of which the world hasn't seen!

But I suppose I should elaborate on who this is.

My name is Angela Ziegler. I am a Field Medic and a Scientist, specialising in Applied Nanobiology. For several years I have worked for the private military organisation known as "Overwatch". Though I disagree with their methods, working for them has provided me with great opportunities to help people in need, so I put up with them for now.

Where was I...? Oh, right, the breakthrough I mentioned.

You see, I believe that each of us are made of 2 distinct forces- good and evil. These elements are constantly at war with each other, each fighting for supremacy and control. Based on my research and experiments on animals, I believe with the right combination of chemicals, we can manipulate and potentially separate these duelling forces. We could contain and eliminate the evil in each of us!

If we can do this, imagine the world we could create! One where compassion and passion for life could banish the madness of war. No more would man be overcome by their darkest desires. No more would people have to be afraid. We could create a true utopia. The world of peace I've dreamed of all this time... It's closer than ever before.

I have to do this. I need to know the true nature of humanity.

Why do we revel in murder and madness? What is it that makes us be less than we should? Why are we doomed not to reach our potential? I must find the answers. I must find a way into the tortured mind of man. I must find a way to separate the good and evil if I can.

One thing is certain: the evil is stronger. For every medical breakthrough I've made over my career, several new weapons appear to nullify the good I've done. It feels like a hopeless and desperate fight. I must find ways of adjusting the balance, to bring us back from the ending black edge of night!

This work will take me where no one has ever gone before. Messing with the soul might make me some enemies, but I know this is the key to ending the senseless violence that permeates the world. I just pray that the lord would guide me and give me the courage to go where no angel will go.

I need to know.

Signing off,

Angela Zeigler.


	3. Entry 2: Presenting to the Board

**Entry 2: Presenting to the Board of Directors**

August 25th, 10am

Well, today is a very important day for two reasons.

Firstly, thanks to my good friend and future Mother-in-Law Ana Amari, I have been granted an audience with the Overwatch Board of Directors so I can present my case. These are the most senior members of the team, consisting of Jack Morrison, Torbjörn Lindholm, Gabriel Reyes, Gerard and Amélie Lacroix, as well as Ana of course.

I am very nervous. Many of these people are my friends, yet what I'm about to reveal could change that. Asking for a human test subject is a big deal and I know they'll be uneasy about this, but I've proven myself time and time again. I have faith that they will see the need for my experiment. This is a chance to take charge of our fate! I pray they will listen.

The second is that tonight is my engagement party. Hard to believe it's only 10 weeks til Fareeha and I are to be wed. I can't believe she's put up with me all this time. Fierce yet kind, bold and determined, she means the world to me. She is my inspiration.

Signing off,

Angela Ziegler

August 25th, 7pm

THOSE FOOLS!

I expected some concerns, but I didn't think they'd reject it entirely!

You'd think all my achievements would have earned some trust, but NO! Instead it's all "It's Heresy" "You've gone too far" "You're insane"

Right, I guess I should start from the beginning.

It started well enough, even though there was a sense of unease in the air.

I explained my theories to them, and expressed my request for a human test subject. I suggested a mental patient who had been given up on by society, one with nothing to lose.

The reaction was… less than enthusiastic.

I saw a mix of horror, disgust and outrage on their faces, as they argued against it. Jack bellowed that messing with the soul was going too far, an act of blasphemy. Torbjörn argued that not only did my theories make no sense, but that removing evil from us is unnatural, while Gerard argued that changing a person like that is a horrific crime comparable with brainwashing. Mrs Lacroix even claimed I have a god complex. The NERVE! Sure my outfit is white and has the halo and the Valkyrie wings…

Ok she might have a point there.

Ana and Gabe tried to defend me but it was no use. The others just couldn't see the possibilities, the potential! Too afraid of the unknown.

My proposition was rejected 4 votes to 2.

They think I'm mad. Well at least I'm not a hypocrite! I'll find a way. I'll show them- wait, am I forgetting something? OH CRAP GOTTA RUN!


	4. Entry 3: The Engagement Party

**Entry 3: The Engagement Party**

So I was an hour late to my own engagement party. It wasn't my fault, I was too focused on my work!

Anyway, I arrived around 8pm, wearing my best suit. I saw the directors talking amongst themselves, obviously about me judging by their mannerisms. But I wasn't concerned with them right now, cause standing near the entrance was Fareeha.

Leaning against the doorframe, she was a vision of beauty and power. She had her hair down and wore a jet black dress which seemed to radiate power, a dominant force. As I approached, she smirked. I knew I was in for it.

"Ah Dr Zeigler, I see you finally decided to show up." she said in a teasing tone as she pulled me in her strong, tight embrace. "Don't tell me you've changed your mind, have you my dear?".

I knew she was joking, but I still melted into a stuttering mess "I-I-I'm so so s-sorry, Today was just really stressful and I was distracted and-and-" "Hush." She pulled me closer and placed her lips on mine to shut me up, and it worked. Her touch was firm but tender, and for all too brief a moment, I was in heaven.

Unfortunately now was not the time and place for this, so she released me slowly as she whispered "It's fine darling. Mother told me what happened. I know how important your work is. If I wasn't ready to deal with your work coming first occasionally, I wouldn't have said yes. it's your passion for helping people that made me want you in the first place." I smiled at her, but before I could reply, a large hand rested on my shoulder. "AH, YOU DID DECIDE TO COME AFTER ALL!" bellowed a familiar voice. I turned to greet Reinhardt, who picked Fareeha and I up in a huge bear hug "oof, it's good to see you too Rein" He put us down and we could see Ana was by his side. "Maybe we should plan for the wedding to take place the day after it's booked, that way you'll make it on time" She chuckled. "That won't be necessary, Mrs Amari. The next 12 weeks will be the longest of my life" I replied, as Fareeha blushed at my remark, while Ana, smirking, continued. "Well that meeting felt like the longest of mine. You know considering what you've argued against in the past, I'm surprised you are now the one pushing those moral boundaries."

Right. the Biotic rifle incident, I thought. I was preparing to argue with her when Fareeha stepped in.

"Mom, you know this is different. This work of her's could change everything. It's a cause worth fighting for." She argued. A smile slowly spread on Ana's face as she replied "I know, I just think you should be cautious. Much like your Nano Tech, it could easily backfire or worse. Now let's go inside before we talk the whole night away".

We proceeded to join the celebration, and though there was some awkwardness with the other directors, it turned out to be a nice night.

As I was leaving, Gabriel approached me wanting to discuss how interested he was in my proposal. He handed me a list of mental hospitals, suggesting I start there. "Those poor souls with seemingly no chance of a cure are much more likely to listen. I know you can convince them, but if not, find another way. This is very important, and once you prove your theories true, they'll change their minds." I thanked him for the support and left for home.

I have to get back to work. Overwatch may have blocked me, but maybe I will have better luck at one of these asylums. I'll just have to present a stronger case.


	5. Report - How can I continue on?

**Event Transcript: How can I continue on?**

 _The following is a transcript of a discussion between Gabriel Reyes and Angela, taking place on the 8th of September, 6pm. This was caught on the security cameras in the lab._

{Angela bursts into the room, followed closely by Gabe}

[Angela]  
How can I continue on when they block each step I take?  
[Gabriel Reyes]  
Don't destroy the work you've done, Mercy, there's too much at stake!  
[Angela slumps into her chair]  
But what if they are right? It it too dangerous? Have I let my dreams misguide me?  
I'm so weary of this fight. There's so little energy left inside me.  
[Gabriel Reyes]  
But what if you are right and you didn't see it through?  
You've got to see it through.

[He walks up to Angela, places a hand on her shoulder.]

Remember when I came to recruit you for Overwatch? You were so against it at first. You wanted to focus on your medical work, and felt that we were warmongers, just as bad as those we fought. Remember what I said then?

[Angela]

Yeah, you said I could do far more good working for Overwatch and make a bigger difference.

[Gabriel]

See! This is EXACTLY what you signed up for! You knew it would be hard, but you did it, cause it was the right choice. This is your moment. This is what you were meant to do.

[Gabriel goes to leave]

You know as well as I do that great advancements like this require sacrifice. I know you'll find the way forward Angela. Goodnight.

[Door closes. Angela turns to her research on the desk]

Sacrifice, huh. I wonder...


	6. Entry 4: This is the Moment

**Entry 4: This is the Moment**

8th of September, 3:56 am

I've exhausted all my other options. The Board refuses to listen, and insists on blocking all my other attempts at getting volunteers. I started this alone, so I must finish it alone.I have set up in my home, and have advised my butler Genji to not let anyone in for the next few days, as I must use myself as the test subject of my experiment. I have no choice. I must put aside the fears inside. This is too important to give up on.

So it comes to this. One final chance that only I can take, now everything I've fought for is at stake!

This is the moment. This is the day. I must send all these doubts on their way. Everything I've done, every endeavor I've made has led to this moment.

Tonight I show the world what I can do! Tonight I prove my theory true.

This is going to be the biggest risk I've taken. I must be wise, I must analyse each change in me. Everything I see. How will it feel? Will I see the world in different eyes?

There's no time for hesitation. I must proceed promptly. Let's begin!

3:58 am.

I have taken 30 mls of the formula.

Warm bitter taste. Stings the tongue. Warm in the gullet.

No noticeable changes yet, aside from a slight feeling of euphoria which could be linked to the excitement from finally testing this experiment.

No turning back now. The die has been cast Only time can prove my theory true.

Strange. Something's building inside my lower abdomen. A feeling of energy, almost electric like is spreading, pulsing through my veins

MEIN GOTT! SUDDENLY, AGONY!

SOMETHING IS HAPPENING! I CAN'T EXPLAIN. DEVOURS AND CONSUMES ME, AND DRIVES ME INSANE!

AHH! GOD HELP ME!

SOMETHING'S TAKING HOLD!

FILLING ME! KILLING ME?

WHAT IS THIS? IS THIS DEATH?

WHAT is this creature that I see?

…..

 _Free at last._


	7. Entry 5: Alive

**Entry 5: Alive**

 _AH, It feels so good to be free at last!_

 _Oh, I see she was recording,_

 _Well, it's 4:10 am, and all is well._

 _My body is full of adrenaline, pumping through my veins._

 _It feels incredible. I feel… ALIVE! More than I ever have before._

 _At last! Free form the shackles of her morality. Free to make my own decisions._

 _Looking at this poor girl's notes now. she's brilliant, that's for sure, but so afraid._

 _Look at this! She got upset someone used her nanites in some kind of healing sniper rifle. Pah!_

 _Think of what else you could do with this technology. Wait. What I COULD do with this technology._

 _Sinister thoughts buzz through my mind, endless possibilities cruel and depraved._

 _New ways to live, to fight, to revive, through pain and death._

 _Tonight! I plunder heaven blind, steal from all the gods!_

 _Tonight I change all mankind, conquer all the odds!_

 _And when I'm done, we'll live on forever, with the devil himself by our side!_

 _I'll show the world that from now on, the name to remember is Moira Hyde!_

 _Oh YES. This is going to be fun. Just gonna have to find some "Volunteers" to experiment on._

 _Moira Hyde, signing off._


	8. Entry 6: Awakening

**Entry 6: Awakening**

September 9th, 5am  
The experiment was successful. The formula has awoken something strange, something new within me. I feel lighter, stronger, younger. Under the formula's influence I seem to completely change personalities, into something that calls herself Moira. While under that persona I feel a wicked kind of joy, an unrestrained feeling that is tempting and intoxicating. It's effects still linger for a little while after the formula stops taking effect.

I guess that's why the body on my table didn't bother me at first. As I regained my senses, I realised what had gone on. She seems to have run an experiment on some poor orphan boy. I ran a quick autopsy to find out what he died of, and my best guess is that she experimented with my nanotech research, testing it's healing limits. It's horrific, but there's nothing I can do now.

I must take the formula again in order to learn more about her, so I can learn how to suppress and eliminate this "dark side" of mine. I know this puts others at risk, but it'll be worth it.

I hope.


	9. Entry 7: Streak of Madness

**Entry 7: Streak of madness**

September 23rd,

The experiments are in their second week now, and things have advanced rapidly.

The transformations are beyond imagining. It's so painful, yet I can feel a light compulsion building. I have to be careful, lest it get too strong. I understand a lot more about how the transformation works, and as far as I can tell, 30mls of the formula will let Moira be in charge for up to 8 hours.

She has been conducting more experiments, mostly focusing on turning my healing tech into some kind of parasitic-esce nanomachines that can disintegrate and reform the body at will. This process is extremely painful for the user, and so far she hasn't found a way to stabilize the reformation process. She's killed 5 people so far in her experiments, and I wish I could prevent it. But I have to keep going. I'm close to understanding this. Once I fix the formula so it locks the dark side away, it will be ok. it has to be.

September 27th,

Moira's experiments grow more and more horrific. She has just about solved the problem with her experiment, and now she's moved on to working on some kind of brainwashing treatment involving emotion suppression. Maybe to counteract the pain of the reformation? I don't know what her goal is, but I am very worried. This could be disastrous. The death toll has reached 8 now, and people are starting to notice the disappearances.

The bigger issue is that her influence is growing stronger. She's starting to suggest things, tries to tempt me into taking the formula. It's getting hard to resist her. If things keep going the way they are, well...

I have dramatically reworked the formula, so as to lock down and contain the dark urges within me. I am well aware of the peril she presents, to me and to others. I have to control her, and yet each time, she fades away inside me. A perfect hiding place where I can't reach her.

I must cure this streak of madness within me. This is a fight I can't afford to lose.


	10. Fareeha's Email

**Fareeha's Email**

Dearest Angela,

Are you ok, my love? It's been weeks since anyone has seen you, and I'm concerned.

I know you're very busy, I know your work's important, but I miss you so much.

At least tell me what's going on! I am your fiancé for crying out loud! I deserve that much.

I know you're trying to save the world, but you need to look after yourself, at least for my sake.

All my love,

Fareeha Amari.


	11. Report - Her work, and Nothing More

**Event Transcript: Her work, and nothing more.**

 _The following is a recount based on the testimony of Dr Winston._

Winston knocked on the front door of Angela's home 3 times. It had been 4 weeks since anyone had heard from her, and while her burying herself in her work was normal, it had never gone on this long. After a minute, the door creaked open, revealing Angela's cyborg butler, Genji. Angela had saved his life once, after his brother tried to kill him. In gratitude, and also out of a desire to avoid combat, he volunteered to look after her as a butler.

"Ah, Good evening Dr Winston. I am glad you are here." Genji greeted Winston with a bow as he opened the door.

"After your urgent message I came as quickly as I could." Winston replied as he followed Genji inside, who lead him to the lounge room. He took a seat as Genji offered him a cup of tea, which he politely declined.

"So what is going on with Angela, where is she?" Winston asked as Genji sat down.

"That's just it. She hasn't left the lab in almost 3 weeks now. She asked me to leave her meals outside the door for her and not let anyone in." He took off his mask, his eyes filled with anxiety. "Frankly, I'm really worried for her. After everything she did for me, I feel like I must keep her safe. Yet how can I go against what she asks me to do?"

Winston nodded, a grim expression on his face. "So she's been completely alone down there?" he asked.

Genji frowned. " Now that you mention it, not exactly. I once saw another scientist heading to her lab. She had short red hair, arranged kinda messily, and was a similar height to Angela. I asked her who she was, and she said she was a friend of hers who was assisting her. Angela said for me to ignore her, but I know she's come in and out several times throughout the last few weeks. It's suspicious. Not to mention the strange noises coming from the lab, which sometimes sound like screams. You have to help her, Winston. She trusts you, so she might listen to you."

Before Winston could reply, Angela burst through the basement door in a huff, shaking with a mix of anger and something else. The skin under her eyes was blackened, her hair a frizzy mess. Genji jumped up and bowed quickly. "GENJI! I HAVE BEEN CALLING FOR A QUARTER OF AN HOUR!" Angela yelled, shoving a piece of paper into his chest. "S-So sorry, Miss Angela!" Genji stammered. "Order this list of chemicals for me ASAP" Angela commanded, before turning and seeing Winston.

"ANGELA! What's gotten into you?" Winston asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Winston, it's good to see you, but I'm really busy with my work. Genji can show you out." She replied dismissively, turning away.

"NO!" Winston cried as he grabbed her with both hands and turned her to face him. "What is WRONG with you? You have your work, and nothing more! You are possessed, what is your demon? You've never been this way before! You've shut out those whom you cared for. It's something strange, something wrong, I see a change, it's like when love dies. I who have known you for so long, I see the pain in your eyes!"

Angela finally stopped, his words clearly hitting their mark. She mumbled "I'm fine, really" before Winston interrupted her. "There was a time you lived your life, and no one lived the way that you did. You had a plan, you found a wife! You saw the world for what it could be. You had it all, all you could ever desire. You knew what to live for, but now it seems you don't at all! You have your work, nothing more!"

Angela gently brushes his hands off her shoulders, looking down in shame. "I'm afraid I can't tell you, this is my burden to bear. It hurts, but I'm too big a risk to be out in the open. I know it sounds bad but I'm so close! I just need a bit more time!"

"Can't you see what this has done to you? How long do you plan on hiding down here? Isolating yourself like this, there's no good that can come from it!"

"Don't condemn what you don't understand! You don't know what I've been through, the sacrifices I've made! It works Winston! The formula works! I just need to learn how to control it properly, and we can save so many lives!"

"Angela I'm not questioning your motives here, but is what you're seeking worth the price?  
You've turned your back on everything you once held dear! You're losing who you are. What would Fareeha think?"

She paused in her tracks. "My dear Fareeha… mein gott. I abandoned her." She walked up to a desk, and picked up a photo of the pair.

Angela put the photo down, tears filling her eyes. "I'm so sorry my love, but I must finish this."

She turned to Winston. "I have to finish this, otherwise this will have all been for naught. But in case something goes wrong, I will prepare a letter detailing everything that is happened. However, you must not open it unless something happens to me. It's too personal and private and I can't let any of the details get out til it is done. Understood?"

Winston, against his better judgement, agreed. "As you wish. Just don't let it come to that, ok?" He headed to leave. "I'll try my best", she mumbled to herself.


	12. Entry 8: Moira's First Move

**Entry 8: Moira's first move**

October 1st,

Apparently Amelia Lacroix was abducted last night. I don't know many of the details, but according to Winston, there's very little evidence on who the perpetrator was, as security footage was either disabled or merely showed a purple shadow. The guards slain in the attack were all found as dried up husks, like as if they were drained of life.

Like someone twisted my healing nanotech into a weapon...

Gerard and the others have arranged a search party, so hopefully they'll find her soon. I may not have liked her much, but I respected her determination and drive.

I'm having a harder time remembering what happens when I transform, so I'm not sure what I was doing at the time, but I'm sure we haven't left the lab, so it can't have been Moira.

Couldn't it?


	13. Entry 9: Loss of Control

**Entry 9: Loss of Control**

November 10th,

Mein Gott.

Gabriel Reyes is no more. Moira has twisted him into some kind of monster. A monsterous mass of Nanobots decaying and repairing themselves that calls itself "Reaper". I can't remember what she asked him to do, but he's vanished into the night. He seems completely obedient to her, which is terrifying.

I've been waiting for the chemicals I need, but they've been delayed due to a stock issue. I need to go and get them myself, but there's a bigger problem.

Transformations are happening on their own now. **I've lost control of her.**

At any moment, she could take control of me. I can't go out, lest she hurts those I love. I have to lock myself away in here. Maybe Genji can go get what I need, and he can lock me in here.

Yes, I'll go tell him right now. It's the only way…

Oh no. No not now.

 _Heh, nice try darling_

No! Why now? Must… resist..

 _Oh it's too late for that now. You're not stopping me this time. Not when I'm this close to reaching my goal. I just need a little more time._

 _I wonder if this "Genji" she mentioned could be of use to me? Let's go meet him, shall we?_


	14. Moira's Grand Plan

Note from Winston: The following letter was found in Angela's office. It appears to be written by the dark persona Angela mentions in her journal, and was written on November 11th, the day before the fall of Overwatch.

 _At last, Preparations are complete. I've acquired the last asset for the attack. It's cute how she thought to give him so much power, then just let him waste it. I'll make sure to take full advantage of it.  
It was so easy to capture him too! All I had to do was play a recording of Angela screaming and he burst through the door, right into my trap. A bit of chloroform and he was right out.  
Now that I've properly armed him and put him under the same brainwashing treatment I gave Mrs Lacroix, the plan can finally commence.  
Overwatch stands as a shining beacon of hope and peace for people around the world. They seem to think that they'll take care of everything, that they can just hold out for a hero to come. It makes me laugh. What a weak and pathetic mindset. One can only truly rely on themselves.  
That's where I come in.  
I'm going to bring them down, and show the world that they can't rely on their heroes. They'll see their heroes infighting, see them fall. It'll break their spirits. Especially Angela's. And if I break her, then I can take over permanently.  
Everything's coming together perfectly.  
Oh, and Angela? if you're reading this…  
You're too late._


	15. Event Report: The Fall

Dr Winston: To say the attack mentioned in this Moira's letter caught us by surprise is an understatement. We may have dealt with many threats all across the world, but we were very overconfident about the safety of our home base. Sure we had all the standard security features you'd expect, but when someone claiming to be Angela showed up, since she had matching DNA and her credentials, her looking like a mess and wearing a hood over her face didn't tip anyone off, especially since Angela's pulled many all-nighters in the past.

From there, she made her way to the security office, took out the guards and left them as shriveled up husks drained of life while she disabled the cameras and left an opening in the defences for her 3 comrades, that is to say our former comrades, to sneak in.

They proceeded to take out guards quietly and place explosives around the area, while Moira seemingly waited for them to converge near the main Meeting room, where all of the remaining members of Overwatch, including myself were in a crisis meeting. With Gabe missing for over 48 hours, we had been working tirelessly to try and find him. We were tired and our guard was down.

That's when she walked in, with Genji and a cloaked figure by her side. At first, we were cautious but relieved to see her, thinking Angela had come to help us. But then an utterly chilling voice, entirely unfamiliar came out of her mouth, saying "Oh, you misunderstand. Angela's not available to talk right now. But I can help. Call me… Moira. Moira Hyde."

In a flash, everyone pointed whatever weapons we had at her. "What do you want? And what have you done with Angela?" Jack Morrison demanded.

"Oh, I'd be careful with those. You wouldn't want to kill your friends, would you" she said, a mocking tone lingering in the air as both she and the cloaked soldier took off their hoods, twisted versions of Angela and Gabriel Reyes revealed to us. The room was filled with a mix of fear, shock and barely restrained fury. "As for what I want, well it's really simple. All I want… is Progress"

The moment she said that word, something changed in Mrs Lacroix. In an instant, her aim drifted to left and a shot rang out. Gerard slumped to the ground, a hole in his chest. As we all were distracted, Moira cackled as she pulled out a detinator and activated it, explosions beginning to ring all around us, and Genji and Gabriel pulled out their weapons and charged in. Fortunately, Reinhardt was able to put up his barrier to block their initial attack. As Jack, Torbjörn and Rein dealt with those two, Ana and I turned to deal with the turned Mrs Lacroix.

Fortunately while she was well trained, we were able to subdue her after a short fight. Unfortunately our comrades had not been quite so lucky, as what once was Gabriel seemed to regenerate or disperse whenever it took damage, and Genji has been significantly upgraded to become a living weapon. With the base crumbling and burning around us, we had no choice but to retreat. I picked up Gerard and Mrs Lacroix, and we fled to the entrance, where the emergency services were arriving.

I turned to try and head back in, when there was one last explosion from near where the battle took place. I raced back, fearing the worst when I saw some of the rubble fall to the side, as Reinhardt burst out of the rubble, his shield having protected him and Torbjörn. Genji was lying disabled in the ruins next to them, but there was no sign of Jack, Gabriel or Moira. As we spent the next few days searching for survivors, one thing became clear. We had been broken. Overwatch… was no more.


End file.
